Coming back around
by RailTracer12
Summary: Kukai meets up with Nagi a while after the guardian's break up. It had been years sins Ikuto had been to town and Amu has been waiting.


Kukai sat on his bed hitting his soccer ball against the wall, it had been years sins the guardians were a group and now they were all in high school or had moved away. "Hey there's someone at the door for you." Kukai's youngest brother said turning off Kukai's music as he walked into his room then making his way back out. He set his ball down and went down to see who was waiting for him. "Is this your girlfriend?" his older brother teased him as Kukai came into view but she had her back turned away from him. "You know for a fact that I don't ha-"he stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl turn around to show that it was Nagihiko, but dressed as a girl. "You know you can't lie to me." Kaname teased to him as he walked past his little brother as he made his way out the front door but not before nudging Nagihiko into Kukai.

Just as he left the house their lips met but only for a split second before they backed away as fast as they could. Kukai and Nagi's faces turned bright red and their eyes seemed to be looking at everything but each other. They stood in the hall for five minutes before Kukai finally broke the silence "So what brings you out here?" "Amu and I went to the park and on the way home I passed your house so I stopped by to see what new with you." Nagi said finally looking at the boy that stood in front of him. "Oh." Was all he said as he made his way to his room with Nagi right behind him. When Kukai made it back to his room he turned his music on and continued to hit his ball against the wall as Nagi seemed to station himself in the door way. "You can sit down, you know that right?" Kukai said not taking his eyes off the wall. His words startled Nagi from his scanning of the room, he made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to Kukai. "So this is what you've been doing with your time?" he asked noticing that the ball had started to make marks on the wall from constant abuse. "Pretty much. What about you?" Kukai said not bothering to look at Nagi, his face still refusing to look at Nagi. "Amu has been taking me everywhere sins Ikuto left for his trip." He said as his eyes moved to the window to see the sun making its way down.

"It's getting dark out I should leave." Nagi said getting up only fall back down as his foot landed on one of the many sports balls that littered the floor. Nagi fell back to land on Kukai's lap where both of them become silent as they were now only inches away from each other's faces. "It's not that dark." Kukai said under his breath as his eyes scanned over the cross dressers face only to land back on his eyes. "I guess I could stay for a little longer." He said moving forward a little bit lessening the space between the two boys. One of Kukai's hands moved to Nagi's hip as the other snaked its way behind the boys head to pull him in and close the gap between the two of them. The rest of the world seemed to disappear between the two boys as they shared that kiss, they didn't try to change it they just wanted to take in everything about it not wanting to break anything about it. They could have stayed like that forever if they didn't need to break. They broke apart resting their foreheads together, their eyes locked with each other. No words were said as they moved their lips together once again this time deepening the kiss as they set out to explore one another's mouths.

They were so lost in each other they didn't even hear the door open to show his youngest brother standing in the doorway, it isn't until he coughs that they finally break apart their faces beat red as they realize that he was in the door way. "Just don't do anything stupid." He said smiling as the saw their faces and made his way back out closing the door behind himself. They two boys look back at each other before falling into a pit of laughter as they rested their heads together.

Amu sad on the swing going back and forth with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of the breeze on her face. Her eyes opened when she felt something looking at her, she stopped and saw a black cat sitting on the pathway in front of her. They stayed like that before the cat let a big yawn out and began to lay down but not taking its eyes off of her. "It's not polite to stair." A voice said behind her as arms wrapped around her.

She yelped and jumped out of her seat causing the arms to fall off of her. She turned around to see a familiar smirk stair back at her "Ikuto!" she yelped before flying into him for a hug. "It's good to see you too." He said nuzzling his face into her hair. "When did you get back?" she asked pulling back a little bit so that she could see his face. "I just got back and thought that I should see what everyone has been up to. You being the last one that I see of course." He said smiling down at her clearly teasing her.

Her face went into a frown as she looked up at him and stuck out her bottom lip. "If you keep doing that your face will stick that way." He said teased, she looked away from him but didn't move out of their hug afraid that if she did he would be gone. "Hey that's not way to treat a person who has only been thinking of you while he was away." Her head snapped back to look at him, her face beat red at the idea of being the one thing on his mind at all times. "You should have come to visit sooner." She said locking eyes with him, "Yeah but this moment wouldn't be as special" he smiled down at her.

He lowered his head rest it on her own. They looked into each other's before Amu went on her toes to finally break the space between them and shared a long awaited kiss they neither of them wanted to end. When they finally did break apart only for the need of air. Stupid air. "So wanna come back to my house and watch some old movies?" she asked, they both knew that the movies wasn't going to be the focus of tonight but ne agreed and they made their way down the road with smiles that refused to leave their faces.


End file.
